The Pretty Girl
by PrettyHeartt
Summary: Carmen loved Mr. Gatsby, but the past keeps her from loving him. She decides to enter one of his parties, in hope that he will see her.
1. A tear

**Chapter 1:**

**A tear**

As I arrived I saw drunk people every where, some of them even seemed to have fainted. I noticed a gut who was looking at me, he just smiled. It wasn't like one of those smile guys give you because they want to sleep with you, but more a friendly smile. I looked around before I walked over to him, he seemed somehow surprised of that.

"Hello" He said as I joined him, the smile was still there. "Hello" I say and look over at a woman who falls down on the ground and the men surronding her is laughing. "Nick, Nick Carraway" He smiled as I look back at him, "what's your name?"

"Carmen, Carmen Keene" I say and take a glass of champenge, it taste bubbly and sweet.

"Excause me for asking, but have you ever seen this Gatsby?" I laughed at his question, he began to laugh a little too. But before I can answer a woman walks over to him. "Nicky" She says softly and hugs him, then she turns over to me. "Who is this?" She asks and looks at Nick.

"Jordan, this is Carmen, Carmen this is Jordan" Nick smiles as Jordan reaches out her hand, I shake it, but short. "I've just asked Carmen if she's seen Gatsby" Jordan looks at him as he says the name "Gatsby" She laughes. "I don't think anyone have ever seen him" she turns to me, "right?"

All I give her is a little smile, before a man who looks like a butler walks over to me.  
"Mister Gatsby would like to see you Miss Keene" He whispers in my ear, but by the look of Jordans and Nick's faces I can tell they heard it. "Tell him I'll be right up" I whisper back.

I say bye to Nick and Jordan and walk up to Gatsby's room, as I was told.

I take a deep breath before I knock on the door and as I knock I can hear him say "Come in" I open the door and walk in, the room looks pretty empty, exept a man standing in the window.

"Look at them, getting too drunk to even drive home." He says gentle.

I close the door and walk further into the room. "Not everyone" My voice is soft as I say it and he turns around.

"It's been a long time since last time" He says and walks away from the window, walking towards me. "Almost too long" I say back, softly.

He smiles as he takes my hand. " I hope you haven't changed much" I miss hearing his voice, but it's now I realize how much.

"I sent letters" He whispers in my ear, I smile. "But I never reacheved one letter back" He takes some of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't have time" I say back and look at his eyes. They are clear blue, just as I remember them.

"You look beautiful tonight" I don't know how he manages to have such a gentle voice. "Thank you" There were so many things I wanted to say, yet so little came out.

I walked over to the window, from it I could see Nick. He stood there and said hi to almost everyone who walked past him. Gatsby joined me by the window, he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I really did miss this, almost too much. For a moment Nick looked up at us, I looked at him until Mr. Gatsby turned me around and kissed me.  
I don't know what happened, but suddenly I pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry" I said, almost with tears in my eyes, before I ran out. I could hear him say my name, but for some reason I couldn't turn back, maybe because of the past.

I met Nick outside, he seemed confused. "What happened?" I could hear him ask, but I was only focused on getting out. And as I walked out I gave his beautiful house a last look before I leaved with tears in my eyes...


	2. A little tea

**Chapter 2:**

**A little tea**

I walk up the stairs, when a butler tell me isn't home. "Can you take a message?" I ask the butler, he looks a little unsure, but says yes.  
"Tell him that I'm sorry, for everything" The man looks a little confused as he asks. "Who will I say this message is from?" I look around and then back at him.  
"Carmen" The butler promise me he'll tell Gatsby and I walk down.

As I walk down the stairs a car drives up the driveway. I hide behind a statue as soon as I hear Gatsby say: "Thank you coming with me, old sport"  
"No problem." Nick says. I hear them getting out of the car, then I hear Nick say: "I think there is someone behind your statue, Jay"  
I hear someone walk closer, my heart start to pound faster.

As I decide to come out, I meet a shocked and suprised Gatsby. "Carmen" Nick says and I look at him before I look back at Gatsby.  
"What are you doing here?" Nick walk in closer. "It doesn't matter, i should proberly go" I say and start to walk out of the driveway. "Can't you come over to my house and we'll have a cup of tea?" I turn around, looking at Nick. The guy I met yesterday has invited me over to his house, for a cup of tea.  
"I'm sure will be happy to join" He looks over at Gatsby, who is still in shock.

He turns around and nod, then he looks at Nick. "What do you say?" I look around, wondering if I should do this.  
After a while in silence I say yes and we all walk over to Nick's house.

I sit down on a little fancy couch and Nick served us some tea. "I got to do something, I'll be back soon" Nick said and I watched him leave the room, the little but nice room. Gatsby joined me on the couch, it felt good feeling his warmth. He took my hand, but I took it away. I looked at him, he seemed happy that I were here.

He kissed me and even tough I was unsure if it was smart, I kissed him back. His hands goes on my waist, at the same time as he lift me up on his lap.  
My mind goes back to the late night at the beach, those were good times. He takes away my hair on my neck and kiss it. I rest my head on his shoulder and suddenly the words come out of my mouth. "I've missed you"

He stops and I take away my head from his shoulder. His eyes looks into mine, for a moment, silence fills the room. "I've missed you too"  
My lips form a smile as he says it, but at the same time I wonder if it's true. "There hasn't been a moment where I'm not thinking back" His voice is as gentle as it were the day before.

He takes the hair that has found it's way to my face away, gently. The door opens and I look, to see Nick walk in. He smiles as he sees us, I look back at Gatsby.  
I stand up and thank Nick for the tea, before I walk out. "Wait!" I hear Gatsby shout after me as I come outside. I turn around to see him. "Let me take you out to dinner" I smile as I hear him talk. "That would be an honor, Gatsb-" "Jay, call me Jay" He cut me off. "Well then, you later Jay"

And as I walk away I can hear him say. "I'll pick you up at five" I smile for myself as I walk, I never tought I would smile again because of him, oh god how I was wrong.

At 5 o'clock Jay's car pull up in my driveway, I watch him walk out of it trough my window. I walk out on the balcony, looking down at him I say: "You're here"  
He looks up at me and smile. "Of course, you think I say one thing and do another?" I smile and walk down, I meet him in the hallway. He gives me flowers and kiss me.


	3. An old flame

Chapter 3:

An old flame

We sat down by a table, a waitress came over with the menu.

He started talking about everything he had done since our last meeting, his voice was filled with excitement as he talked. "How's your life?" He asks with a smile.

"I became a singer in Brooklyn" I say with a humble voice, his face light up as I say it. "That's great"

"And..." I pause for a moment and as I pause, he looks worried. "Someone proposed to me, Jay" I look up at him, he doesn't look surprised. "That's great too" He says quietly and looks down.

The waitress came back, but not to take our orders. "Mr. Gatsby. There's a man wanting to talk to you" Jay looks up at me and then at the waitress. "Tell him I'll be there in two minutes"

The waitress nods and walks away, I look at her as she walks. Jay takes my hand and kiss it, then he leaves. I look down at my lap, hoping it someone who wanted to talk to him about business.

I look up as I hear Jay saying my name. "I think we should leave" As I stand up I wonder what this person could've said, he seemed some kind of sad and angry almost.

He drives me home and as we come to my driveway, he looks around carefully.

"Jay, what's wrong?" I ask him, gently. He looks at me and sighs. "I think it's better that you don't know" He gives me a little smile and kiss me.

I walk inside and see that the lights are turned on, confused I walk into to the living room. I saw a man, standing in the middle of the room, looking around. He turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Sophie" He walked towards me, I could smell the alcohol from his breath. "Gatsby, not bad." He says and takes a bunch of hair behind my ear. "But, I think you will have it much better with me"

He gives me a kiss, but I push him away. "What's wrong, darling?" The alcohol from his breath crawls up my nose, I try to shake it off me but it doesn't help.  
His hand grabs mine, I just look down at it. "You're looking pretty tonight I must say" He looks me up and down and leave a grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, quietly. I can hear him laugh and look up at him. "Because I need you, but you already know." I look confused at him, he gives me a smile back and takes my hand in front off my face. "It was you who said yes" He points at the ring, the rose gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on. "Maybe you should tell Gatsby next time you meet him" He says and kisses my chin...

He takes off my dress and untie my corset. The smell of alcohol in his breath is almost gone, tough I can't stand it. He leans me backwards and kiss my neck, while I play with his dark blonde hair. It kinda reminds me of Gatsby's hair. _"Jay, where are you now?"_ I ask myself. He moves his hands over my body. A part of me wants him to continue but at the same time a part of me wants him to stop.

He lays me down on the soft bed and unbuttons his shirt, but I manage to stop him. "Not tonight, please" My voice is soft and qiuet. He lays down beside me, he doesn't seem pretty happy about what I said. He gives out a sigh with a little laugh. "My own wife does'nt want me" My eyes look at him, the alcohol smell is completly gone.

"I'm not your wife, yet" I say and give him a kiss, "and I love you" He takes a sigarette from his pocket and lights it. "How was Paris?" I ask him, thinking about streets full of people in love. "It was all right, though I missed you a lot." He puts the sigarette in his mouth, takes a deep breath and breath out the smoke.

"How was Brooklyn?" He turns to me. "It was like a dream." I smile.


End file.
